Querido futuro esposo
by Thxzein
Summary: [GiyuuShino OS; Semi-AU] "Querido futuro esposo: vete al demonio." Donde Shinobu decide escribirle una carta a la persona que, por matrimonio arreglado, será su compañero de vida.


Shinobu cerró la puerta de su habitación una vez entró, caminó hasta su escritorio y tomó asiento. Suspiró tomando la pluma y sumergiendo la punta de esta en tinta negra. Deslizó la hoja de papel bajo sus finos dedos dejándola frente a ella, acercó la punta empapada de tinta a la superficie de la hoja y el recuerdo de la conversación que escuchó de sus progenitores a escondidas vino a su mente.

_«—Shinobu no se ve entusiasmada con la idea._

_—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo estaría entusiasmada una mujer que ha pensado en querer unirse a los cazadores? Es una vergüenza pensar que no puede anhelar un matrimonio como cualquier joven de su edad; ella es hermosa, sí, pero le falta gracia.__—Sabes que sólo ha sido un anhelo eso. De todas maneras las mujeres no podemos hacer tales cosas, eso le corresponde a los hombres.__—Cómo siga con tales cosas ahuyentará al joven Tomioka. Un hombre quiere una mujer delicada, fina y que sepa cómo mantener la calidez en un hogar.»_

Ella frunce el ceño al terminar de recordar y moviendo delicadamente la pluma comienza a escribir;

**_Querido futuro esposo:_**

_Vete al demonio._

_No hay saludos ni nada, es más, no sé como te escribo esta carta, pero he de admitir que deseo profundamente que te vayas al demonio._

_Porque no me importa si no te atraigo, sé perfectamente cómo soy; sin atributos que destacar en mi cuerpo, ni una personalidad dulce y fina que lo compense. Así que si deseas cancelar nuestro encuentro estaría gustosa de aceptarlo. Porque sea como sea no cambiaré, ni siquiera por un hombre._

_Te desprecia y te quiere, Kochou Shinobu._

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Kochou no tiene precio. Le gana la vergüenza de imaginar lo que el tal Tomioka hablaría con otras personas sobre ella. Era cierto que todavía no se conocían y que el encuentro para ellos era en unas semanas, pero seguramente el joven habría escuchado bastante sobre la chica con la que se comprometería y si no hablaban bien de ella en su propia casa no imaginaba lo que dirían fuera de esta.

—No quiero estar con alguien que no me comprenda. No necesito eso —dice para sí misma y sale de su habitación con carta en mano, lista para enviar.

.

.

A la semana de haber enviado la carta, Shinobu fue a lo más profundo del bosque que era parte del terreno que pertenecía a su familia. Llevaba consigo una espada que solamente Dios sabía lo mucho que le había costado conseguir y la cual se había convertido en parte de ella durante los últimos cuatro años.

Su padre estaba en desacuerdo, su madre también pero en cierta forma la apoyaba. Y Shinobu, a la que muchos de los criados de la casa llamaban un espíritu libre atesoraba aquello.

—Excelente estocada mi señora —escucha a uno de sus sirvientes decir. Ella se detiene, el muñeco de entrenamiento tiene muchos cortes profundos.

—Gracias. Qué ocurre, Nezuko, no es todavía las tres en punto.

Nezuko desborda inquietud en esos maravillosos orbes rosados. Se acerca cautelosa a su señora y le susurra.

—Tiene visita.

Y es en ese momento donde siente hielo en la sangre.

No necesita preguntar de quién se trata. Ella misma le dijo a Nezuko que, si él, por casualidad, llegaba a su casa inmediatamente le diría un tan sólo "Tiene visita".

—Entiendo —traga en seco— Yo... Debo ir y... Atender a mi visita.

—El establo está custodiado mi señora, no puede huir. —le informa Nezuko a sabiendas de que en realidad Shinobu quería huir de lo que había desatado con esa carta.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh maldición! —Nezuko baja la mirada al escucharle decir aquella grosería. Shinobu pasa una mano por su cabello y luego desesperadamente por su cara.

Se ha metido en un buen lío.

—Mi señora ¿qué hará ahora? El joven Tomioka quiere verla de inmediato, está esperando en el patio de visita.

—No puedo hacer otra cosa Nezuko. El muro de la casa es muy alto como para cruzarlo por arriba, además, yo fui quién lo provocó, debo ir y enfrentar mis problemas. —Kochou tomó una bocanada de aire— Y por si a caso me llevaré mi espada.

—Mi señora ¿por qué la espada?

—No conozco a Tomioka-san, no sé qué clase de hombre es ni la furia que pude haber desatado mandándolo al demonio.

—Por favor no vaya a cometer una locura de la que se arrepienta luego —le pide en suplicas, Shinobu le sonríe.

—Tranquila, Nezuko, no lo haré.

Regresó junto a Nezuko a la casa, mentiría si dijera que no esraba nerviosa, pero qué le iba a hacer, ella lo había insultado y lo último que esperaba era que viniese a verla. Pensaba que bastaría con que cancelara el encuentro y ya, pero escuchar que estaba en su casa y que esperaba verla sólo le ponía los pelos de punta.

En el pasillo que llevaba al patio de visitas Shinobu se encontró a su hermana mayor Kanae.

—Shinobu ¿por qué Tomioka-san ha venido sin avisar? —le pregunta, su porte elegante le intimida.

—Kanae-nee, uhm, quizás lo... Lo mandé al demonio mediante una carta —responde mientras juega con sus dedos. Kanae hace una mueca de asombro.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer tal cosa? Bueno, ni si quiera sé porqué me sorprendo. Conociendo tu actitud era de esperarse.

—Lamento no ser como tú, que no tuviste problema alguno cuando te comprometieron con el señor Douma y ahora vives feliz. Pero yo no puedo aceptar que un hombre quiera en mí a alguien frágil, fina y perfumada las veinticuatro horas del día cuando no soy así. —Shinobu suspira al final, estaba alterada y cansada, ella tan sólo deseaba ser aceptada cómo era y no tenía intención alguna de cambiar por un hombre.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —indaga Kanae, sorprendida por la molestia y angustia que desbordaban los orbes de su hermana menor.

—Escuché a nuestro padres hablar, como siempre, de mí. Que ahuyentaría al tal Tomioka si seguía con mi actitud ¡Y a mí me da igual!

Kanae guarda silencio, pensativa, viendo cada acción de su hermana.

—No soy agraciada, tengo modales sí y mi belleza resalta según críticas, pero no tengo lo que, según nuestro padre, se necesita para atraer a un hombre al instante. —su labio inferior tiembla y lágrimas comienzan a acumularse en el borde inferior de sus párpados— Sólo de pensar en la mala impresión que doy me dan ganas de estar sola. No quiero que Tomioka-san me vea, pero tampoco puedo huír. Dime Kanae ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Shinobu termina abalanzándose hacia su hermana quien la atrapa al instante, Kanae escucha la angustia y la inseguridad de Shinobu en su llanto y le hace querer traer el espejo más claro del mundo para mostrarle a su hermana cuan equivocada estaba.

—Eso no es verdad —le dice mientras acaricia sus cabellos. Shinobu detiene el llanto para verla— ¿Tienes una idea porqué Tomioka-san aceptó conocerte?

Shinobu sacude la cabeza en signo de negación. Kanae esboza una dulce sonrisa y limpia sus lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas? —dicho aquello la mayor sigue caminando hasta que se pierde al doblar la esquina. La respiración de Shinobu comienza a calmarse, quisiera decir lo mismo de sus nervios. Toma una bocanada de aire y llega al patio de visitas, el cual consistia en un pequeño espacio con bancas y árboles de glicina que le daba un toque muy especial. Al entrar lo vió, a un joven de espaldas que observan el apasible cielo azul.

—Buenas tardes —saluda sin verle cuando siente la presencia de la chica. Están a una distancia considerable, Tomioka se da la vuelta revelando la identidad que más de alguna vez fue el tormento en la mente de Shinobu. La chica quedó atraída un par de segundos por los ojos del atractivo joven, de un azul oscuro como el océano en la noche.

—Buenas tardes —responde al saludo.— Tomioka-san ¿Verdad?

—Sí, soy yo, Tomioka Giyuu. Debe ser la señorita Kochou Shinobu. —da un par de pasos que le hacen estar alerta a Shinobu— Veo que cargas una espada ¿se puede saber por qué?

—Estaba practicando —contesta. Shinobu alza la mirada para verle cada detalle, a simple vista se ve que es un hombre serio.

—Practicando —casi saborea la palabra— Interesante. Sin embargo, no estoy aquí para eso. Primero que nada debo decir que es un placer conocer a la joven que me mandó al demonio por escrito.

Ella esboza una traviesa y nerviosa sonrisa mientras eleva un poco los hombros. Tomioka le sonríe levemente.

—Debo admitir que en el momento que leí esa carta traté de ponerle rostro a la mujer tan altanera que había escrito eso. No imaginé que fuese tan hermosa.

Kochou siente sus mejillas arder. Había recibido antes halagos pero ninguno le había hecho entrar en timidez.

—Lamento mucho haberlo provocado. Me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos esa vez y actúe sin pensar —se excusa, Tomioka está atento a cada palabra— Entenderé que ya no desee verme. Pero quiero que sepa que no voy a cambiar; no soy refinada ni elegante. Me gusta montar a caballo y dar estocadas a muñecos de práctica, caminar descalza y sin libros sobre la cabeza bailar al ritmo de la más alegre melodía, que uno de mis sueños es ser cazador de demonios pero siendo un trabajo exclusivo de hombres me veo en la obligación se seguir soñando.

Tomioka puede notar los nervios en su mirada, sin embargo admira la manera serena que porta al hablar sobre ella, cosa que hace que se interese todavía más en esa chica.

—No tengo intención de dejar de verte —confiesa para sorpresa de la chica— He venido para aclararte las mentiras escritas en tu carta. Cuando me hablaron de ti me dijeron la verdad y aún así acepté conocerte porque me parecías interesante. Y mi interés aumentó cuando vi las agallas de una joven de dieciocho años enviando al demonio a alguien mayor. Me pareció gracioso, lo admito, pero me dejó con varias preguntas que he logrado responder ya, dejame decirte que no eres nada de lo que tanto te recriminas, para mí eres una joven agraciada, distinta y con un encanto único.

Ahora sí, no podía evitarlo, el corazón de Shinobu quería explotar de la emoción, jamás creyó conocer a un hombre como Tomioka y para ser honesta le alegraba haberlo conocido.

—Así que... —añade Giyuu— Si quieres puedes practicar conmigo.

—¿Eh? ¿trae consigo su espada?

—Un cazador nunca la deja en casa.

Ella sonríe.

—No puedo hacer que seas una cazadora, pero puedo brindarte mi compañía.

—Sabe, me encantaría. Quiero conocerlo más Tomioka-san, pienso que será bueno si es con nuestros gustos en común.

Él asiente, su mirada seria pero que para Shinobu expresaba mucho más de lo que se veía a simple vista. Shinobu se atreve a acercarse y tomarle la mano para guiarle y mostrarle la casa mientras hablan trivialidades. Siente la calidez de esa mano varonil y no puede evitar sentirse tan bien por haberlo conocido al fin, al joven cazador, el que sería un buen amigo y un gran compañero de práctica, pero sobre todo, a su querido futuro esposo.


End file.
